


Walk On A Cloud

by iihappydaysii



Series: WaveydaysFICS [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Furries, I've been working on forever, LMAO, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Sexual Content, and jules verne quote, but here we are, for saying 'who'd pick a cat', im now posting this 5000 words fic, out of spite, thanks a lot dan, this is a bit weird, warning for unnecessarily pretentious title, when talking about furries yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan’s been acting strange and none of it makes sense until Phil finds a pair of kitten ears hidden in one of Dan’s dresser drawers.





	Walk On A Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first installment of our waveydaysfics series. waveydnp and I will be posting fics on a shared topic each friday. so go check out her fic and follow us on tumblr (at the same names) if you want updates on what's coming next in the series. 
> 
> Thank you!!

_“A cat, I am sure, could walk on a cloud without coming through.” - Jules Verne_

 

The first time Phil noticed something was different he was sat on his couch with his computer on his lap. Dan was resting by the fireplace in a grey hoody and pants—no trousers—wearing a pair of rumply wool socks. He had tucked his legs to his chin and was leaning his cheek on his knees, curls falling softly over his forehead. A strange array of spotted lights shone in through the half-open window and cast their dancing glares on the wall. And Dan—soft, sweater-pawed Dan—followed those dots of light with gentle but interested eyes. 

It was warm and comforting to see Dan—who was normally so keyed up—this relaxed, but Phil didn’t think about it much beyond that.

The next time he noticed something was off, Dan was sat at their dining table with his fingers wrapped loosely around a mug. When Phil joined Dan at the table, he glimpsed what Dan was sipping—not coffee or hot chocolate or tea but a plain and simple cup of milk. It could be nothing, but Phil couldn’t remember Dan ever drinking milk plain like that. For a moment, Phil considered questioning Dan on the matter, but Dan just looked so content with that tiny curled smile that Phil opted to stay quiet. 

A few weeks after that, things grew even stranger. It began as a mild annoyance—the little bits of pastel pink yarn Phil would find around the house and have to toss away—but it quickly became a mystery Phil was obsessed with solving. He’d gone as far as to ask Dan about it, though Dan had simply mumbled a bit, shrugged and changed the subject. That was highly suspicious, but Dan _was_ known for having moments of strange behavior.  Then, Phil caught Dan in his bedroom nestled atop a pillow on the floor twisting the yarn through his fingers and biting at the pink string with his teeth. 

Now _that_ was fucking weird.

Phil’s mouth dropped open and he backed away. What the hell had he just seen? It couldn’t be a strange craft, could it? Dan had never shown much interest in crafting outside of a good prank channel. Reason told Phil he should just ask Dan, but he had already technically tried that and Phil wanted to know what he was getting into before he sat down to have a discussion with Dan about it.

One evening, Phil was drinking a cup of coffee. He’d most certainly regret it later when he couldn’t fall asleep, but he was craving the sweet, nutty flavor and the gentle buzzed pick-me-up. Mid-sip, Dan pattered into the living room. He’d changed out of the clothes he’d been wearing earlier that day and into an unfamiliar oversized sweater. It was made out a thin, fuzzy looking fabric and it hung to just about the bottom of his ass—a simple turn revealed Dan was wearing nothing else underneath. That wasn’t shocking or anything, but maybe a little unusual. Some of the pink yarn was tangled around his wrist and up his ring finger.

Phil adjusted on the sofa. _Damn._ Dan was gorgeous, no matter how confusing he could be sometimes. 

They watched TV together that night, Dan leaning against Phil’s chest, but that was all they did, as much as they touched. It felt as if there was a slight barrier between them and Phil needed to figure out what it was so he could take it down, invisible brick by invisible brick.

The very next day, everything about ‘the case’—as Phil had come to call it in his head—changed. Phil was putting away the folded laundry when he opened one of the drawers in Dan’s dresser and found something that made all the pieces of this mystery snap together. The lights on the walls, the plain cups of milk, the ball of yarn and even the new, grey sweater. Sitting on top of a pile of Dan’s pants were a pair of soft, grey kitten ears on a thin dark band. Dan was…Phil had read about this once when he'd gotten into a deep internet hole in college…Dan was slipping into some sort of pet space, wasn’t he? _Fuck._

“Phil, what are you doing?” Dan’s voice cracked behind Phil.

Phil immediately spun around, eyes wide and mouth agape, still clutching the ears. “I…uh…just putting away the laundry.” Which was normal, which they did for each other all the time, so why did Phil feel so guilty?

“Give me those.” Dan lunged forward and snatched the ears out of Phil's hand. 

“Dan,” Phil said calmly. “Why do you have those?”

“Umm, uh, it’s like…it’s for a video.”

Phil looked down at his mismatched socks. “I don’t like when you lie to me.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Dan…”

With a huff, Dan flopped down on the edge of the bed. “It’s nothing…it’s not a big deal.”

Phil stared down at Dan, this man he loved more than anythin, and he tried to figure out the right thing to say. “Are you…like are you sometimes a cat?” Was that the right thing to say? Phil didn’t know, but he was trying his best. That was all he could do.

Dan pulled his knees up to his chest, making his shorts fall further down his thighs. He nodded. “More of a kitten though,” he whispered, his cheeks bright red. “God, what’s wrong with me?”

The word kitten made something thrill through Phil he didn't quite understand. Mouth dry, he carefully sat down beside Dan on the bed.

“I’m fucking a furry, Phil. I _really_ am. Like in the worst way.”

Phil laid a hand over Dan’s and squeezed his fingers. “There’s nothing ‘worst’ about it. It’s not a bad thing.”

“It’s a _weird_ thing.”

“Weird isn’t bad or wrong or anything. I…I don’t mind. You don’t have to hide it. I don’t want you hiding anything from me, Dan.”

. . .

Things returned to normal after that. Well, mostly. Dan was still regular Dan, except he'd sometimes let out a tiny meow or a gentle, an almost unnoticeable purr when Phil kissed him. He’d occasionally fiddle with the yarn in front of Phil, but it felt more like testing the waters than allowing himself to slip into some separate space. Phil always did his best to smile at Dan, so he knew it was okay, but not make too a big of a deal about it. 

One afternoon, Phil came home from grocery shopping to find Dan in the grey sweater on the living floor, rolling the yarn absent-mindedly and wearing—for the first time in front of Phil—his pretty cat ears.

Phil’s stomach flipped in his chest. “Oh, hi Dan,” Phil tried to sound as normal as possible, but he was rather certain he was failing.

Dan simply meowed in response. 

“I got your favorite cereal.”

This earned another meow and a tiny smile. 

“Do you want some?” Phil asked.

Another meow.

Phil’s eyes narrowed. “Dan, do you not…do you not talk?”

He got an answer this time. “Can. Don’t want to much.”

“Okay, kitten, that’s fine.” Phil drew in a shaky breath. He loved the way his mouth fit around the word kitten, maybe a little more than he should. “Can I get you some milk?”

A happy sounding meow was followed by “Bowl not cup.”

Cautiously, Phil ruffled Dan’s hair, scratching right behind his cat ears. Dan let out a little meow as Phil stepped away to get the milk.

He placed a small bowl of milk in front of Dan and Dan leaned on his arms to reach the milk, lifting his butt into the air. The sweater fell down around his waist no longer hiding his bare ass, tight balls and small, soft cock. Phil had to look away to keep from getting hard in his jeans as Dan happily lapped up the bowl of milk.

It went on like this for a while. Dan lapping up milk from bowls, eating his cereal dry from Phil’s hand. Phil would pet Dan—on the head and sometimes down his back, occasionally he’d get to rub small circles on his belly. Dan would always respond with pretty purrs and meows, but never with words. Phil had grown more and more accustomed to calling Dan kitten when he was in his pet space and he’d bought him a few more cat toys that Dan would roll around on the floor with and chew between his teeth, until all the tension ran out of his shoulders.

Whenever Dan was a kitten, he’d wear the sweater but never pants or jeans. He would sometimes be stretched out on the floor, rolling some yarn above his head, his dick soft against his thigh. There were many times Phil had to slip away to bathroom just to make that dull ache go away.

Phil knew that the furry and pet space thing was often sexual for a lot of people, but he wasn’t sure it was for Dan. It was a way of separating himself from the troubles of his life and the world. He was always just so quiet and soft as a kitten—it drove Phil wild—but Dan just seemed to be innocent, carefree, not at all concerned with anything like sex. At least not so far. 

Late one evening, Dan was curled onto Phil’s lap, his naked ass pressed against Phil’s crotch. He was a squirmy little kitten that night and Phil was only human. He started to get hard. Phil knew Dan felt it when he gasped and slid away.

“Sorry,” Phil said, his face growing hot. He pressed the heel of his hand into his dick, trying to force his erection away, but the sudden contact only made him hiss as pleasure curled between his legs.

Dan titled his head, his brow wrinkled under those cute grey ears. Tentatively, he reached out to run a paw over Phil’s cock. A paw—yes, Phil had come to think of Dan’s hands as paws when he was being a kitten. Dan would keep his fingers together and his thumb tucked in. He was doing this now as he carefully patted at Phil’s dick like it was something he’d never seen before.

Slowly, his curious pats turned into flat-handed light strokes and Phil was starting to grow hot all over. It took a moment for Phil to divorce himself enough from the sensation to realize that maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea. 

“Kit-kitten,” Phil breathed out. “I don't know if you should…”

Phil pushed Dan’s touch away from his cock, despite not wanting to.

Dan let out a whiny, long meow. 

“This isn’t…it’s not really for kitties to play with, okay?” Phil tensed. He was trying to make this better and somehow just made it hotter for himself. _Good job, Phil._

After scooting closer, Dan nuzzled into Phil’s neck with a soft purr. He ran his wet lips in a trail up Phil’s throat, sending hot shivers across Phil’s skin. Dan put his mouth against Phil’s ear.

“Phil, it’s okay. I want this…if you do,” Dan said.

His stomach dropped. “God, yes.”

Dan simply responded with a needy little meow and ran his palm over Phil’s length. Phil tucked his fingers under his waistband and pulled his shorts down around his thighs. Dan let out a sharp breath and nuzzled his cheek against Phil’s.

“Go ahead, kitten.” Phil thrust his hips, his leaking cock bobbing in the air. “Changed my mind. You can play with it.”

Dan’s face grew serious as he situated himself on his knees on the sofa by Phil. He batted Phil’s cock in a way that kind of made Phil want to laugh, but he fought it. He found that if powered through the initial reaction to laugh at the awkwardness of any kind of role-play and just let himself sink into the moment, the whole experience was much better. And Dan definitely seemed to be taking this seriously. 

Dan played with the tip a little, coaxing out a sticky line of pre-come. Leaning forward, Dan licked the liquid off Phil’s pulsing, red tip. 

Phil moaned. “Oh, God, Da—kitten. You like that?”

Dan meowed, and then licked at Phil’s dick again. Hissing, Phil put a hand on back of Dan’s head, letting his fingers sink into the soft curls. Phil loved how Dan left his hair curly when he was a kitten. He pushed Dan’s soft mouth down over his cock and Dan jumped a little so Phil eased up.

“Sorry, kitten. It just felt so good, feels even better with your mouth around me. Can you do that? Just suck me?”

Dan let out a soft purr and began to gently suck on Phil’s dick. It wasn’t as tight as it usually was when Dan did this and something about the unfamiliarity made Phil crave it even more.

Phil leaned his head back and watched through half-shut eyes the gorgeous image before him. Dan bobbed his head between Phil’s legs, his pink lips stretched around a thick cock and those goddamn ears poking up out his hair. 

Shaking with a delicious feeling of being brought to the edge, Phil started playing with Dan’s ears. He gently tugged on one of them and Dan shot him a look, batting his hand away. But Phil wanted his hands on those pretty ears so he reached toward them again, gentle this time. He rubbed them between his fingers instead this time. Dan just purred around his cock.

“ _Fuck._ Keep doing that,” Phil said.

Dan sank down a little more, curling his tongue around Phil’s dick as he sucked. God, it felt good. Delicious, hot—a little wrong—to see his pretty little kitten with a mouthful of cock. That buzz of want and desire turned to electric hot waves as Dan sped up his movements, as Phil caught sight of Dan’s dick, small but hard poking down between his legs, pre-come dribbling down his cock.

“Fuck, Kitten. I’m…” Phil came with a deep groan, filling Dan’s mouth. 

Dan pulled off, his cheeks puffed out, mouth clearly still full of come. A little was drizzling down his lip. Phil wiped it away with his thumb.

“Show me.” Phil tugged gently down on Dan’s chin to indicate him what he meant.

Dan opened his mouth and Phil could see his own come still sitting on Dan’s tongue. 

_Damn._

“Swallow it for me,” Phil managed through a tight throat.

Pressing his mouth together, Dan purred as he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing. Dan batted at his own erection and Phil immediately took it in his hand.

“Lay back,” Phil whispered.

Slowly, Dan stretched out on the sofa as Phil jacked him off. With this other hand, Phil rubbed circles on Dan’s soft belly. 

“You’re all full from me now, aren’t you?”

Dan let out a weak meow.

“I know you are. It’s okay.” Phil kept jacking him off and rubbing his belly. “Just let me.”

Phil loved watching Dan like this all blushy and needy, making little aborted thrusts in Phil’s fist as he meowed and purred. His socked feet were kicking and his soft thighs trembling. 

“Such a good kitten. Love you like this. Love you,” Phil  sped up his movements in the way he knew Dan loved.

Seconds later, Dan was coming—a meowed moan—his head thrown back—his cock spurting all over Phil’s hand. 

“There you go,” Phil muttered. “You’re okay.”

As Dan lay there gasping for breath, Phil licked Dan’s come off his hand. 

This had been so strange at first, but all Phil could think now was that he could really, really get used to this. 

And Phil did, though things still weren’t sexual as often as Phil's cock seemed to want them to be. Most of the time, Dan still just played with his yarn or his toys, ate his snacks and drank his milk. Or cozied up with Phil on the couch, half naked. But occasionally, Dan would turn things sexual. Dan would lay his head on Phil’s lap and mouth at Phil’s cock through his sweatpants. Sometimes, Dan would just rut against Phil’s leg until he came and Phil would finish all over Dan’s face, all over his pretty cat ears. And, of course, they still had plenty of time when Dan was just Dan, when it was just Dan and Phil kissing and fucking and working and living their life together. But the addition of this cat thing was actually working out pretty well. 

Until the afternoon Phil came home to a trashed living room.

He’d been gone visiting his parents for a couple days, but decided to come home a little earlier than he planned. Of course, he’d invited Dan along but Dan had said he had a dinof video to work on and wasn’t feeling the extra social interaction anyway. That had been fine, even though Phil always missed Dan when they weren’t together.

But when Phil got home this time, he found the blinds half pulled off the wall, cereal all over the floor and the milk bottle out on the counter.

“Dan? Where are you? Are you okay?”

Phil opened the door to their bedroom to find Dan curled up on a pillow on the floor at the foot of the bed. He was wearing his grey sweater, which rode up over his belly. His cat ears were askew on his head and he’d even drawn the whiskers on his nose—a feature they’d not added to their kitten role-play yet—though they were a smudgy mess now. 

Phil nudged Dan with his foot. “Wake up!”

Dan’s eyes shot open and he sat straight up. “What? What’s going on?” He looked right at Phil and drew in a sharp breath. “Oh my God, Phil. What are you doing here? Fuck. Shit.” He scrambled to his feet.

“Uh, Dan you want to explain why the house is a mess?”

“I’m…oh, oh my God. I’m a fucking disaster.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair. 

“What happened?”

Dan let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed. “You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.”

“That doesn’t really explain…”

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot. It’s just I was missing you and sometimes you know, being a kitten, it makes me feel better, safer. It was fine at first…normal, you know, but then I don’t know. It’s never really. I just kind of went too deep. Like some really fucked up method acting. Oh God, oh God.” He buried his face in his hands.

Phil reached out a petted Dan’s hair. “It’s okay. You're okay.” Phil smirked. “I mean, you were a bad kitty and you’ll need to be punished, but it’s okay.”

“ _Phil.”_

“I want you to go clean up the mess you’ve made while I unpack and then come back here when you're done.”

“Why?”

Phil leaned in and whispered in Dan’s ear. “I meant what I said. Bad kitties need be punished.”

With a huff, Dan stood to his feet. “Okay, Phil.”

“Good kitten.”

Phil lightly slapped Dan’s bare ass and Dan shot him a glare. Phil just leaned back and snickered as Dan walked out of the room.

Eventually, Dan came back into the room, yawning. “All done, Phil. Sorry about the mess. It won’t happen again.”

Phil had gone several days without Dan and even longer without that pretty kitten and he was going to let Dan know exactly what he wanted to do right now. “You talk a lot for a cat.” He lowered his voice. “We don’t have to do this right now, but God, I really want to.”

Dan dropped his chin a little and meowed. Phil grinned. He knew exactly what that meant. 

“I thought you were a big kitten. I thought I could leave you alone, but you just made a big mess of my house.”

Meowing again, Dan ducked his head down and nuzzled into Phil’s neck. Phil laced his hand into Dan’s hair and pulled him away.

“I’m mad at you,” Phil said. 

“Cleaned it up,” Dan muttered.

“Bend over.”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Phil?”

“You remember the colors?” They’d used this safe word system when they’d tried some light bondage a few years back.

“Yeah.” Dan licked his lips. “Green.”

Phil gave a little nod. He knew Dan would say so if he wanted Phil to stop and Phil didn’t plan on going too far, but Dan always liked when Phil would spontaneously slap his ass hard during sex so there was a good chance he’d like this too. 

“Bend over, kitten.” Phil stood and pressed a hand on Dan’s back until his cheek was against the bed and his ass in the air.

What Phil really wanted to do was tug down his own pants and fuck his kitten, but he’d yet to do that. He didn’t know if it was something Dan wanted to do—or if it was too far.

So Phil focused on his original plan and brought a hand down against Dan’s ass. It jiggled and he left behind a pink mark. Dan hissed and bit at the duvet. Phil slapped his ass cheeks a few more time, listening to the sounds Dan would make, little purring sobs that went straight to Phil's dick.

“I could just fuck you right now,” Phil said. “Just bury my cock in you. Fuck you hard. Then maybe you’ll remember to behave.’

Dan just let out a long meow and pushed his pink ass toward Phil. Fucking hell, Phil was hard. Trembling, he spread Dan’s ass cheeks with one hand and brought down another slap directly on his hole.

A loud meow pierced the air. Phil smirked and slapped Dan’s hole again, even harder. He slapped it a few more times as Dan humped the bed, clearly hard and desperate. Phil kept slapping his hole as Dan whimpered and purred. When he was done, Phil dropped to his knees and buried his face in Dan’s ass, licking his hole, dipping his tongue inside.

Dan let out a broken meow and came all over the bed. Phil sat back on his heels and slapped Dan’s hole one last time.

“You learned your lesson, kitten?” Phil asked.

Dan replied with a meow and started to move, but Phil placed a hand on his back and held him down.

With his other hand, Phil unbuttoned his jeans, grabbed his dick and jerked one out over Dan’s hole, letting his come run down Dan’s soft thighs. Quickly, he scooped up what he could and pushed it into Dan’s ass. Dan stiffened and started to squirm. Phil hushed him and stroked his back.

“It’s okay, kitten. I know you’ve never had anything in here before, but it’ll be okay. Feels a little strange, but you’ll get used to it, I promise,” Phil said, a little surprised by his own words, as he used his come and fingers to slowly loosen and stretch Dan just enough for what he had planned. “I ordered something the other day. I hope you like it. If you don’t, that’s fine.” Phil stepped away to grab something from his closet. He’d already washed it and how he just coated it quickly with some lube. 

“Phil?” Dan’s voice was so soft.

Phil stepped back behind Dan and gently pressed the soft silicon plug into Dan’s ass. Dan scrambled at the bed as he let out desperate little meows. 

“Turn over, kitten. Look at yourself in the mirror.”

Dan did as he was asked and Phil knew when he saw it because he gasped and then a smiled stretched over his face. 

Connected to a silicon plug was a long, fluffy soft grey tail. Dan grabbed for it and started clutching at it with his hands. He pulled it up around him and snuggled it to his chest. “I…I love it,” Dan said, sounding completely like himself. “I never would have had the guts to buy it for myself. So, seriously, Phil. Thank you.”

Phil kissed him on the mouth, then on the nose. “You’re welcome.”

From then on, when Dan was in his kitten space, he always wore the tail. Phil loved it more than he thought he would. Dan with his cat ears and soft sweater and that fluffy sweeping tail dropping down between his legs. As much as Dan loved to play with his own tail, Phil probably enjoyed it even more. He would just stroke his fingers through it, or even wrap it around his arm and casually fuck it in and out of Dan’s ass. Phil had to admit it was one of the best purchases he’d ever made, but there was still one more thing he wanted to buy for Dan.

On a rainy afternoon, Phil was sat on the couch, scrolling through Amazon, watching collar after collar pass by.

“Hey, Phil,” Dan said, pattering in from the kitchen with a bowl of microwave popcorn. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking of buying something.”

“If it’s another houseplant, I swear to God.”

Phil just turned the laptop screen around to face Dan, who paled a little, then swallowed.

“Oh,” Dan said.

“What do you think?”

Dan sat down beside Phil on the couch. “I think…I want one.”

“Do you want to help me pick it out?” Phil whispered. 

Dan let out a shaky breath and nodded.

A few days later thanks to Amazon two-day shipping, a cardboard box arrived in the mail with Phil’s name on it. He opened it up and pulled out the collar he and Dan had picked out together. It was a thin band of pink leather and Phil had even bought a little silver heart to attach to it. Dan’s name was engraved on the front. Phil smiled as he rubbed it with his thumb.

Phil decided to keep the collar hidden until the next time Dan naturally fell into kitten space. It took about two days, but eventually, Dan came into the living room in his soft grey sweater, cat ears and long, gorgeous tail. He went right for his ball of yarn and started playfully rolling it around on the floor. As Phil passed by Dan, he pet his curls and then kissed one of his ears. He returned a few moments later with the collar in hand. 

“I got you something, Kitten,” Phil said.

Dan dropped his ball of yarn and sat up. A big grin stretched across his face and he let out a serious of happy meows.

Phil knelt down in front Dan and peppered kisses across his cheeks  and his nose and finally a gentle one on his lips. Dan responded with purrs and little delicate licks on Phil’s face and neck. 

“Such a good kitty,” Phil murmured as he pet Dan. “Pretty kitty. You ready?”

Dan let out a meow and stretched out his neck. 

As Phil clipped the collar around Dan’s neck, he felt tingles rush through his body, felt his cock grow hard. There was something so unspeakably hot about this, so damn sexual about watching that silver heart dangle right above Dan’s clavicle.

Phil adjusted himself in his pants and then checked to make sure a couple fingers fit under the collar. He stroked Dan’s cheek with his knuckles. “Is that okay?”

Dan let out a little whimpered meow and nuzzled Phil. While Phil was stroking his back, he noticed Dan poking hard against his legs. Phil reached down and squeezed Dan’s tip.

“I think I need to fuck you now, huh?”

Dan let out a little whine and nodded.

Phil shuddered. This was the one thing they hadn’t don’t yet. Phil was absolutely, undoubtably, ready for it. 

Suddenly, Dan dropped down, putting his face against the hardwood floor and lifted his ass into the air. His tail arched out beautifully and Phil wished he could fuck Dan with it in, but that would take a lot more stretching than he wanted to do right now. If Phil pulled that tail out, he could basically slide right in…

“Fuck, Da—kitten. Holy fuck.” Phil scrambled to undo his pants, then he pulled lube from the living room side table (thank God they fucked everywhere) and poured it over his cock. He stroked it a few times and then pulled Dan’s tail out. The plug was pretty big, but Phil wanted to make sure this was good for Dan so he slipped his fingers into Dan’s ass, thrusting slowly and stretching until it was an easy, soft given. Then, Phil pushed easily all the way inside Dan.

Dan let out a strangled cry that turned into a long meow.

It didn’t take long before Phil was quickly fucking Dan, pounding into him, claiming him and loving every second of that tight, wet squeeze around his aching cock. 

“Feel so good around me, Kitten. So good. I love this. Love just mounting you like this.” Phil reached down and tugged on Dan’s collar, reminding them both of his presence.

Dan let out another whined meow as he thrust back towards Phil. After that, everything just turned into hot, sweaty grunts and needy, small purrs—the sound of the metal collar dangling. Dan was whining and clawing at the floor as Phil fucked him, deep and hard. Phil hands were fisted in Dan’s soft sweater as he came hard in Dan’s ass in a rush of beautiful, spinning heat and Dan let out a broken, high call as he came apart all over the floor.

Phil pulled out of Dan and hurried to put the tail back in his ass before too much of the come leaked out. Once the tail was back in place, Dan curled onto his side, tongue out, panting quietly. Phil scratched Dan’s belly, then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

“So glad you’re my kitten,” Phil whispered.

Dan simply replied with a content little meow. 


End file.
